1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a scanner device that reads out an image from a document and an image forming apparatus including the scanner device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner device refers to a device that emits light to a document, receives light reflected from the document, and reads an image written to the document. A scanner device may use a flatbed method in which a document may be located at a fixed position and an image may be read as a readout member such as a contact image sensor (CIS) or a charge-coupled device (CCD) moves, a document feeding method in which a readout member may be located at a fixed position and a document is fed, or a combination of the flatbed method and the document feeding method.
A scanner device may be used alone or as a multi-functional device combined with a copier or a printer including a printing unit that prints an image to a sheet of paper.
When a feeding error such as a paper jam or multi-feeding by which two or more documents are simultaneously fed occurs during a readout operation, a document may need to be removed from a document feed path.